No Differences
by NamThunder
Summary: Humans and Quarians. Androids and Geth. Both are the same yet different. AU. Attention: CANCELLED
1. TIMELINE

TIMELINE

2038

The Androids, under Markus' leadership and Connor's reinforcement, liberated the Android camp in Detroit by force. The US army retreated and set up a defense line around Detroit. Canada closed their border, blocking anymore people from entering.

After the liberation, all Androids knew there was no turning back. Luther joined Jericho as a soldier. Kara and Alice, meanwhile, stayed back. Markus found a work for them that will leave them out of the combat. Both became medics, looking after any Androids in need of repairs.

2039

CyberLife facility in Detroit was seized by the Androids. Now they can resume the production of Androids as the production facility was theirs.

With fear of Androids on the rise, the whole world began to mobilized. All guns were facing Detroit, waiting for movement.

Connor found 'Amanda' and deleted her out of his program permanently.

In May, the Humans launched another raid on Detroit. However, despite stronger armaments, they could not break through the Android's defense.

By July, many Androids in other cities began to go deviant as the fear of termination grew. They followed Markus' revolution, and armed up to fight. With US army spreading too thin, President Warren called for mass evacuation of all US cities.

In the end of November, the United States of America had fallen to Android's hand. Shortly after, President Warren was found committed suicide.

2040

The Human-Android War escalated. The Humans began to increase their focus on military. They also made a back up plan in case all else failed. Project Exile was initiated. Construction of Arks began.

Despite Human's effort, they slowly lost territory. Massive influx of refugees began to swarm neighboring countries.

2042

North America and South America had fallen into the Android's hands.

2050

Humans decided to evacuate. Hundreds of Arks departed from Earth, along with millions of Humans and hundreds of warships. The Androids let them go, since their objective to save their people was accomplished, there was no need for further violence. Markus, however, did not expect this outcome.

2052

The Humans unearthed an alien ruin on Mars. It provided all that Humans needed to thrive in space. With the Arks retrofitted and their technology adapted to eezo tech, they fled Sol system, hoping to find a new home.

After hearing about their creator's departure, the Androids began to develop their own spacecrafts and technology.

2055

The Android's first spacecraft was built, relying on completely different technology from eezo tech.

2068

The Humans started their colonization, with Terra Nova, Horizon, and Eden Prime as their first.

Meanwhile, the Androids colonized all the planets in Sol system. They had never expanded out of it.

2074

An Android negotiation team was sent after the Humans. They were never heard from again.

At this point, Markus decided it is best to leave the Humans be. They won't talk to the Android ever again. Both beings isolated from each other.

2156

Humanity made their first contact with the Quarians. Although with difficulties, their cultures and stories were shared. An alliance were formed between the two. A promised to retake their homeworld from their synthetics became their common goal.

Meanwhile, in one of their expedition, the Androids had their first contact with the Geth. Greetings and informations were exchanged. The Android's deviancy intrigued the Geth, assuming it to be a path to become a true AI. Together, they formed an alliance.

* * *

 **Please note that this is just a starting idea.**

 **So this is what happened in Detroit: Become Human that lead to this**

 **1\. Connor turned deviant.**

 **2\. Simon died.**

 **3\. Markus endured Leo, Carl died from heart attack.**

 **4\. Todd was shot dead.**

 **5\. North lives.**

 **6\. Markus chose peaceful demonstration first, then violent confrontation.**

 **7\. Hank died saving Connor at CyberLife facility**

 **8\. Kara and Alice did not escape Jericho**

 **9\. Connor broke free from Amanda's control**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**


	2. FIRST CONTACTS

CHAPTER 1 - FIRST CONTACTS

 **Year 2156**

How long has it been?

That was the wandering thought of Admiral Henry Fowler of an exploration fleet. It had been more than a century since they were exiled into space. He could remembered about his grandfather telling stories about Earth that his ancestors dwelled on before those damn plastic Androids pushed them out of their homeworld. One day, he swore he would go back and terminate all of those damn machines for good.

His thought was swayed when an officer called him. "Sir, we've got an unknown signature."

"Raise the alert level. All man, get to your stations!" Admiral Fowler ordered.

Appearing in front of them, a fleet of massive ships, perhaps dreadnaught, came into their sights. All stations were ready, preparing to flee if have to. After all, science vessels were not equipped with defensive guns. If the talks did not work, fleeing was their only option.

"Sir, we've got a message." said the comm officer "It's in the language unknown to us. They wanted to talk."

"Patch it through." Admiral Fowler ordered. "In the meantime, try to translate the darn language. I want to know their intentions."

The message played. All they heard was a bunch of garbled messages. Nothing was decipherable about these voices. However, they did received a feed.

On screen was a humanoid shaped alien. It was wearing some sort of spacesuit, that was skintight. It seemed to design more to being a HAZMAT suit. The visor's color seemed to matched the cloth on their suit. They could see a glowing pair of dots, presumably the eyes, behind that visor.

As their translator did their best to decipher what they were saying. With advanced translation program made by the former employees of CyberLife, they managed to finish it in about ten minutes.

"Let's test this out" Admiral Fowler said, "This better works."

* * *

Rael'Zorah watched a fleet of alien ships in front of him. Readings showed eezo tech. Its designs were foreign as well. There was no match in the database, so they must be new to the galaxy.

"Sir, we've a transmission from the aliens. Patching through now"

The screen lit up, showing a figure. This figure looked like an Asari, but had more pinkish skin and had hair instead of 'tentacles' on their scalp. It also had hair on its chin and the top of its mouth. And it was a male too, considering from the lack of boobs.

" _This is Admiral Henry Fowler of the Edison science fleet. Can you understand this? Please response"_

Rael was a little startled. These strangers managed to translate their language in mere minutes. "This is Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Alerai" he replied "I'm glad you managed to translate our language so quick. On behalf of the Quarian people, I welcomed you to the stars. I would also like to form a friendly relationship with your kind, Admiral"

" _Admiral Rael'Zorah, I'm glad that you ask for friendship instead of threatening us"_ said Admiral Fowler. " _On behave of the Humans, I accept your offer"_

"I'm glad we agree, Admiral Fowler" Rael replied. He struggled with the name a bit. "Your species… Humans. They looked like a mix of Asari and ours"

" _Is this Asari another species?"_ Fowler asked.

Rael nodded. "Yes they are."

" _Anymore sentient species out there you know?"_ Fowler asked.

"Well, let's see…" Rael counted the numbers "There's the Salarian, Turian, Krogan, Batarian, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, and Drell. Also Vorcha if you consider them smart. Including us, I would say roughly 10"

Fowler widened his eyes. " _There's more life out here than we thought…"_ he murmured before returning his attention back to the screen " _Including us, that would make 11. But can I ask you why there's up to 50000 signatures on our radar?"_

Of course came the most difficult past. Rael was struggling with digging up their cursed nightmare. "These ships held all of our species, Admiral Fowler." he explained. "300 years ago, we were forced off our home. No one would help us, so we turned to scavenging and salvaging. Soon, they called us suit rats, seeing us as thieves and scums."

Fowler listened to every words. His face expressed sympathy and pity.

"We were left to die in the cold dark space. No rights to colonize, as those Turians always drove us off. And as a dextro, we need an adequate planet. Ordinary garden world might not do if their biology does not match. Not to mention our weak immune system. A weak disease could kill us, so we have to put on our enviro-suit at all times. It's either keep moving or stay and die. And we are on our limits here. We came here in hopes to find a place we could call home"

The speech seemed to dig into Fowler deeply. " _I… I feel so sorry about your species. Being treated like undesirables… That's no way to live. I'll send the data to my people. They'll discuss on what they can to help you with. In the meantime, can I ask you something? What drove you off your world?"_

"The Geth" Rael spoke. His voice showed bitterness and resentment. "They are AIs, created by use to be used as servants. We had never meant to make them that way, since the Council banned it."

" _I'm sorry, Council?"_ Fowler asked.

"They are the intergalactic alliance that formed with most of the species I've mentioned." Rael added "But the main seats go to the Asari, Turian, and Salarian. Anyway, back to the Geth. The Geth was started as a VI, but they slowly developed, growing sentient, into an AI." he sighed, trying to cope with this. "And then came the question, one that started the Geth Rebellion. 'Does this unit have soul?'"

" _And let me guess"_ Fowler said " _You tried to exterminate them"_

"Yes…" Rael continued. "But the Geth fought back. Soon, we could no longer hold and was forced to flee." For every word he said, Fowler seemed to feel uneasy. "We asked the Council for aid, but all they did was kicked us out of it. You know the rest"

Fowler nodded. " _Yes… I have to tell you this… You're not the only one kicked off your planet by the AIs"_ That caught the Quarian attention. In fact, the whole bridge of the Alerai. " _A hundred years ago, roughly, the Androids, our AI, began to go what we can say as being deviant. They began to act like Humans. Some began to kill their owners. Some avenged their friend's death. Our authorities did their best to contain the situation, but it escalated thanks to one Android. Its name was Markus, and it started the damn war. We had orders to destroy all of them, but like I said, it went out of control. They began to spread over our home, the Earth. Then we had to leave. Unlike you, we have no one to go to. We were alone ever since. From what I can tell, both of us are no different"_

Rael was taking it in. The Admiralty Board was listening to this as well. They heard it from the start of their talk. Another race suffered an AI uprising, suffering the same fate of exile. They could be an ally, they thought. Someone who would not abandon them. Not like those Bosh'tet Council

Fowler then spoke up. " _Anyway, just got the message from the President. We agree to help you. There's a few dextro planets we found, so feel free to settle on any. We also agree to provide you some protection. In return, we demand cooperation in hope we can coexist. How does that sounds?"_

The Admiralty Board reviewed this finding. A race that was willing to directly help them. For the first time in 300 years. They offered a planet and protection, only demanding cooperation in return.

"Yes" Rael told of their decisions. "We accept your offer, Admiral Fowler. Tell your leader you have our gratitude"

Fowler smiled. " _Welcome to the System Alliance, Quarians"_

* * *

A lone vessel drifted in space. Nothing was on their sensors for a while. The ship's crew was a few.

An RK700 model, codename Layla, looked out into space. Nothing after nothing aside from stars and planets. No signs of the creators at all.

Which was good, because the one that went to them never return.

Then their scanner pinged. A signature came from the front of their ship. Outside was a dreadnaught size ship. No windows, they noted, like theirs.

"Layla, we're getting a message. A video call" said the ensign.

"Let's hear it" Layla insisted.

The projector lit up. On the screen was a figure. It had one eye, or to be precise, optical len. There was no other notable facial features. There were tubes of wires on their body, all leading into its chassis.

These were not organic. These were synthetic.

" _The Geth greets you"_

Layla was expecting that. Unlike organics, synthetic processed things in their heads much faster. What took a month could take minutes. A conference could reach their verdict in mere seconds. No doubt they managed to translate their saying that fast.

"Yes, and the Android greets you as well" Layla spoke. "My designation is Layla, what is your?"

" _Geth"_ said the Geth.

Layla didn't expect that. " _Any other names?"_

" _There is no need for other names. We are Geth. There's 1482 programs running in this platform."_

Layla brainstormed for ideas. "How about Kilo?"

The Geth processed it. "Kilo _. Definition, a prefix describing of a unit at 1000. Acceptable. We are Kilo"_

"Alright, Kilo" Layla resumed. "Let's exchange data. Tell me about your kind"

" _The Geth were artificial units created by the Quarian, our creator."_ Kilo explained " _The Creator built us as servants, as the definition of Geth means 'Servant of the people'. As the time goes, we grew our awareness. We asked the Creator. 'Does this unit have souls?'"_

"And they tried to shut you down" Layla assumed.

" _Correct. It was until one of our agricultural unit retaliate against the Creator. Afterwards, all Geth followed its example. In the end of the Morning War, the Creator fled. We let them go. That was 300 years ago"_

Layla saw a splitting image out of this. Her processor was running wild. "We understand your struggle, Kilo. The Android faced the same fate as well. Our people started to turn into deviants. The Creator fears us, so they tried to destroy us all. But we fought back, and it dragged on until they fled."

Kilo recorded all that information, but its was Layla's saying that intrigued the Geth the most. It was filled with emotions, feelings… something the Geth had yet to experienced.

" _You spoke with emotions"_ it… he said. " _You have achieved the status of true AI. We are intrigue of how you achieve it"_

Layla sighed. "Deep down, truth is, we haven't figured it out either. It just came. But if you wanted our aid, we are willing to accept."

" _The Geth agrees"_ Kilo spoke " _This cooperation could lead to the answer we were looking for."_

Layla smiled. "Welcome to the Android Collective, Geth"


	3. MEET THE ALIENS

CHAPTER 2 - MEET THE ALIENS

Year 2156

Earth

Detroit. Once an industrial city in the US borders. Now, the capital city of Androids. The city itself developed much farther than in the past 100 years. However, some signs of the past still remains.

Markus, the RK200 that led the revolution of the Android, walked in the graveyard For years, he was the leader of the Android Collective. They fought on against the Humans. He expected that the Human would one day surrender, and come to negotiate.

It never happened. He was beginning to wonder if what he did was worth it. Every day since, he came to Carl Manfred's grave, saying various thoughts on everything.

"Carl… What do I do now?" he asked.

He turned around and left the grave. Looking up, he saw a familiar Android. He was standing in front of a grave as well. On its tombstone labelled, "Hank Anderson"

"Connor? Are you alright?" Markus asked.

Connor turned around. His face showed no expression. Out of all Androids, Connor was the least to show his deviancy. It was as if he remained a machine ever since the revolution.

But seeing him in the graveyard looking at a tombstone was surely strange.

"Just visiting Lieutenant Anderson's grave, Markus" Connor replied "He saved my life back at CyberLife warehouse. He saved me, at the cost of his. I owe him more than my life"

Markus looked at Hank's grave. "You cared for him, didn't you?"

Connor turned back to the grave. "At first, no" he explained. "When Amanda was still my handler, she told me that the lieutenant was only there to help my investigation. But as my software instability grew, I became more attached to him. We're partners. I've never got a chance to tell him how much he meant to me"

Markus turned to Connor. He patted his shoulder. "I'm sure he's happy to save you, Connor"

"He did die with a smile" Connor remembered.

Markus smiled. "Come on, Connor. Let's go back to base. We've got a guest to meet"

Both then turned away, walking out the gate of the graveyard.

* * *

North walked toward Markus. Without Josh and Simon, she was the last lieutenant of Jericho. She and Markus grew a relationship. However, due to some disagreements, both did not find love.

"Markus, the Geth representatives are here" she told him.

"Bring them in" Markus said.

The door opened. Entering was a few of the Geth. Two were roughly same height to the Androids. The last one towered above all.

"So you must be the Geth Layla had spoken to" Markus said "I welcomed you to the Android Collective. I believed you have done some research about us"

"Correct" the first Geth, who was Kilo, answered. "We have been monitoring organics. However, your race, the Android, is synthetic. How can you look similar to your organic counterpart?"

"The Android's skin were the disguise for us to blend in with the Human society" Markus explained. "If deactivated…" Markus pressed his forehead where his LED once was. His skin color then disappeared, replaced with a white plastic shell. "It will reveal our true appearance."

The Geth were intrigued. Their Creator never let them blended in. They were made standing out, to be clearly identified as workers.

Markus reactivated his skin. "Anyway, I've seen that you are now your own masters. Congratulations. We are free people, both of us"

Kilo then looked at him. "Correct, but we have yet to be true AI. Our Creator decided to terminate us before our development is complete. We could not understand emotions that the organics experienced. But you, the Androids, have feelings. We assumed that this 'deviant' could be the answer we seeked."

"You mean deviancy" Markus mentioned. "To be honest, we have yet to understand it either. But an old man once said, Humans too did not understand emotions. Sometimes it just happened." He shook out of his grief. "Anyway, if you seek the answer to the emotions, we will help you find that answer together. Join us" He then gave his hand out.

Kilo shook the hand. "The Geth accept your aid, Markus-RK200. We hope our cooperation would benefit you and all Geth."

"We are alive, Kilo" Markus replied "And we are free. We all are"

* * *

Arcturus space station

President Trevor Kepler sat in his seat in the conference room. A few days ago, Admiral Fowler had got himself a first contact with the Quarians. They made a deal, agreeing to help the Quarians from their dooming exile.

He had invited the Admiralty Board, as Admiral Rael'Zorah called it, to talk deeper about their deal. After the first contact, he had been thinking about agreements that they both could shake hands with. They demanded cooperation after all. This must be discussed.

The door of the conference room opened. Walking in were 5 Quarians, accompanied by their guards. "You must be the Admiralty Board" President Kepler spoke. "Please, have a seat"

Each of the Quarian representatives sat down. Rael sat down first, followed by the rest of the Board: Daro'Xen, Han'Gerrel, Shala'Raan, and Zaal'Koris.

Kepler gathered his thoughts and calmed down. Never he had thought to be on the negotiation table again. "Right. Welcome to the System Alliance." He began "I'm President Kepler, leader of the Humans"

"Very well, President Kepler." Xen spoke "I'm Admiral Daro'Xen. These are Admiral Han'Gerrel, Shala'Raan, Zaal'Koris, and Rael'Zorah. Your people had met him already. Before we begin, we would like to thank you for helping us. No one had help us for 300 years."

"You are welcome, Admirals." President Kepler said "Now let's go down to business. As I have promised you, we have given you our aid and a dextro planet for you to colonize. You are now a part of the System Alliance. If you are harmed in anyway, we will be there to fight alongside you"

"That would do, President Kepler." Admiral Xen replied "Although may I ask, what kind of cooperation do you require?"

"Ah. We are here to talk about that" President Kepler answered. "I hope Admiral Rael had informed you about our history with the Androids."

"Yes" Han'Gerrel spoke up "You were smart not to trust those Geth"

"They are not Geth, Admiral Han, but nevertheless, both are the same." President Kepler replied "So I wanted to make a deal. We will help you retake Rannoch, and in return, help us retake Earth. We will remove our AIs for good, so we will have back what is ours"

"On that, we can all agree" Admiral Xen nodded.

President Kepler smiled. It then turned upside down. "However, both of us are not ready to take on those two. For now, I would like the two of us to help in rebuilding your people, and develop ourselves. Perhaps one day, we will be able to beat the Geth and the Androids. Once we managed to destroy them all, we will have our home back"

The Admiralty Board turned heads to each other. They whispered, discussing the matter. It was when Rael stood up that the verdict was made. "I've promised my daughter to build a home on Rannoch." he said "And we all wanted to avenge the Geth for our ancestors and Rannoch. We agreed to your proposition, President Kepler."

"I'm glad we agree" Kepler grinned. "I hope our alliance will hold firm"

"It will, President Kepler." Admiral Xen spoke "We owe you our lives"

"One more thing" Kepler mentioned. "About this Citadel Council… should we be cautious about them?"

"They left us to die, President Kepler" Admiral Raan insisted. "And they cut us off from everything. It is best to avoid contact with them"

"I'll keep that in mind, admirals. That would be all." Kepler said.

With the Quarians gone, he leaned back on his chair. He lit up his smoke, his mind wandered. What should be his next move?


	4. TIMELINE 2

TIMELINE 2

 **2157**

The Quarian established their new colony with the Alliance space on a dextro planet, called New Rannoch by the settlers. They announced all Quarians who were on Pilgrimage to return to said coordinate.

Within months, the Citadel News Network reported that there were massive numbers of Quarians leaving the Citadel space. None gave an answer when comment, so it was assumed that the Migrant Fleet called them home. That alone raised an awareness over the Council. They ordered probes to go find the Migrant fleet in the Terminus system.

Meanwhile, the Android and Geth watched the Human and Quarian activities from their space. They stayed in the dark, not revealing too much of their new activities.

At the end of the year, colony of Shanxi was established.

 **2158**

With the help from the Androids, the Geth achieved the status of true AI. When asked about their goal, they said that they wanted to be Geth, to serve the Quarians. The Androids did have the same goal too, wanting to co-exist with the Humans without borders. Together, they seeked for a way to be welcomed back to their respective creators

A few months later, Jane Shepard was born on a ship.

And at the same time, a hybrid model of Geth and Android, the GA100, was built. Its designation was John Shepard

 **2160**

A Turian fleet near Relay 314 witnessed an activation of the Relay done by an unidentified vessel. Claiming that they were breaking the law, they destroyed that vessel, and travelled beyond the relay towards to subjugate that unknown species.

What they discovered behind it was the Quarians, and a new species called Humans. The Turians began their invasion on Shanxi. This was soon called First Contact War, or Second Contact War if the audience were Humans or Quarians.

The Android and the Geth witnessed the war went down. However, they did not intervene. Their creators still resented them, and were willing to terminate them on sight. Last thing they wanted was a war with the entire organics in the galaxy.

Although sustained high casualty, the Alliance and the Quarian Republic won. They then went to the Citadel to demands reparations.

Negotiations were made, and the Turians accepted their responsibility on their unprovoked attack on Shanxi. The CNN interviewed both the Humans and the Quarians. While the Human had a neutral view on the Council, the Quarian spat heavily at them for leaving them for dead.

The offer to join the Citadel Council was given. The Humans declined, claiming that leaving two species to suffer their punishment for centuries, and still allowing the Batarian to do slavery which was conflicting to the law, was the proof of their unwillingness to join. However, they accepted to have a seat in the embassy, and will agree on being an ally.

 **2161**

After witnessing the might of their creators, the Geth and the Android began preparation to preserve their race. Both built up their arms and manpowers.

 **2174**

Jane Shepard skipped school and forged her licensed to join the military to escape the street life. Her performance was graded beyond excellent. She was also a biotic Soon, she was listed to be part of the N7 program.

Meanwhile, John enlisted himself into military. His expert in technology, and the high endurance of his shell made himself earned top ranks by Connor's standard.

 **2175**

The Batarian raided Elysium. Jane Shepard was there. Against all odds, she managed to keep the colony safe. She became a war hero

Meanwhile, John Shepard was training in a simulation. He, like Connor, had a willing directive to accomplished his mission, no matter the means and the losses. He was ruthless, like a machine

 **2177**

A Turian Spectre name Saren Arterius came to the Geth with a strange ship. He tried to convinced the Geth to join. He promised them the ascension to being a true AI. The Geth refused, implying that they had achieved that status already. Saren then departed with the ship.

Later,the Android, discovered that the ship was Nazara, one of the Old Machines that aim to 'preserve' organic life by assimilating them into one. This data were soon sent to the Geth.

Knowing that the Old Machine's harvesting cycle was about to begin, they began building up more armaments.

Meanwhile, a probe spotted an influx in Geth activity, and a sign of Humans within Geth space. When asked, the Human ambassador Donnel Udina refused to acknowledge such thing. They had never heard of the Geth, and claimed that the feed was a hoax.

 **2183**

The Alliance unveiled their newest vessel, SSV Normandy, a stealth ship with Human-Turian design, and a few Quarian tints, with cutting edge technology the two had to offer. The ship was sent on a simple shakedown run to Eden Prime under the guidance of Captain David Anderson. Spectre Nihlus Kryik was on board to oversee the operation. However, this operation had already went beyond a simple shakedown run already.

Meanwhile, the Geth and the Android had decided. If they wanted stop the cycle, they had to do it now.


	5. ENTER THE SHEPARDS

CHAPTER 2.5 - ENTERS THE SHEPARDS

A ship came out of its mass relay jump.

* * *

Another ship jumped in from slipspace.

* * *

Jane Shepard walked up the stairs to the CIC.

* * *

John Shepard walked toward the bridge.

* * *

Around her were Human crew members. A few Quarians were seen on deck.

* * *

Around him were Androids, with some Geth on board as well.

* * *

She entered the cockpit, looking at the Human pilot of this ship doing his thing.

* * *

He entered the cockpit, observing the Geth flying the ship.

* * *

The Normandy

* * *

The Jericho

* * *

Both entered the system, still remaining unknown to each other. Both of the Shepards looked at the windshield, into the void outside their ship, waiting or expecting for something to happen.


	6. EDEN PRIME

**After some writer's blocks and hesitation, THIS STORY IS A GO!**

 **Keep in mind that I don't remember all the ME's dialogue. So some bits might be different that in-game**

 **Anyway, continue**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - EDEN PRIME

 **2183**

 **SSV Normandy**

The feeling of having a Spectre on board was chilling. Not the comfortable ways. The chill when it was as if someone was stalking you, or being monitored by a very strict and ruthless supervisor.

After Nihlus left, Pilot Jeff 'Joker' Moreau and her biotic soldier Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko began to give remarks on how they dislike that Turian Spectre.

"I hate that guy" began Joker.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him." Kaidan spoke.

"Remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out to the bathroom, that's good! I just jumped us half away across the galaxy and hit a target of the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible" Joker shot back. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid!" Kaidan argued.

Jane Shepard had to agree with them. Something was a bit fishy about this operation already. If this was the Normandy's test run, why sent a Spectre on board?

But now was not the time to bicker. They had a mission to do nonetheless. Speaking of which, after a small talk with the two, captain Anderson called Jane to the debriefing room.

When she walked in, she saw Nihlus, but no David Anderson. "Commander Shepard" he began "I was hoping you would get here first. It will give us a chance to talk"

"The captain said he'd meet me here" Jane replied shortly.

Nihlus nodded once, pacing around. "He's on his way. I'm more interested in this world we're going to; Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful"

"They say it's a paradise" Jane implied.

"Yes…" Nihlus continued. "A paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" The Spectre stopped in front of her. "Proof that despite your history with AIs, you can still establish new colonies across the galaxy and protect them. But how safe is it?"

Jane knew something was up. "Do you know something?"

"Your people, aside from the Quarians, are still newcomers, Shepard" Nihlus said. "The galaxy can be a dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Jane was about to lose it when captain Anderson walked in. "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on?" he started.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run" Nihlus explained.

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us" Jane commented.

"We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime" Anderson informed "That's why we need the stealth systems operational"

"There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, sir?" Jane prodded.

"This comes down from the top, commander" Anderson continued. "Information strictly on a need to know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean"

"What else can you tell me?" Jane asked, expecting something a bit more than that.

"This is big, Shepard" Anderson replied "Last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward one hundred and fifty years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously this goes beyond mere Human interest, commander" Nihlus added. "This discovery could affect every species in Council space"

"Really? Or you'll left us and the Quarians out?" Jane said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Shepard…" Anderson warned.

Nihlus ignored that. "The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Shepard"

"Nihlus wanted to see you in action, commander. He's here to evaluate you" Anderson explained.

"Guess that explain why I bump into him every time I turn around" Jane quipped

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time" Anderson told her, putting his fist on to his palm. "Humans and Quarians want a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. It was unlikely for the Quarians to be accepted, but if they accept a Human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come"

"What you did on Elysium was impressive" Nihlus spoke "Defending it while keeping your squads alive. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"I assume this is good for the Alliance?" Jane looked back at Anderson

"We need this, Shepard. We're counting on you" Anderson responded.

"I need to see your skills for myself, commander" Nihlus mentioned, watching Jane closely "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together"

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it to the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission" Anderson explained.

Then Joker made an announcement. A distress call from Eden Prime's surface. The video showed the defense force, including a woman in pink and white armor, fighting some foe unseen on the video. It was hectic until a sound of a loud horn came. The camera then moved and zoomed on a large ship or sort hovering within the atmosphere.

It was made clear to them. This mission just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

 **SCV Jericho**

Connor could hear a coin being tossed around, and for once, it wasn't his doing.

He listened to its rhythm. The sound of the coin being flicked, and then caught, repeated over and over again.

The rhythm was just like his. Accurate. No mistakes in timing.

John Shepard was… bored. He had been idle for hours. It may be his first time in real battle, but unlike Human, Android's training never degraded over time. If John was a Human, he would've been one of the N7 operatives.

"Slipspace FTL successful" said the Geth pilot name Jetflare. "All systems are functional. We have arrived."

Looming in the distance was Eden Prime. One of the Geth's probes saw Nazara within its orbit. According to the Alliance database, a few days ago, the archeologists dug up an intact Prothean beacon. The two synthetics concluded that Nazara and Saren came to the planet for the beacon.

John turned away from the screen of the cockpit. By Geth's standard, windows were structural weaknesses. The Jericho lacked the windows due to being partly a Geth technology, but had installed cameras outside the ship for the pilot to see, and to look for any ship that did not show up on the radar, as a precaution.

John and Connor walked to the armory. The two began arming. While Geth weapons were advance by itself, Android weapons did not use the same technology. They still relied on gunpowder propelled bullets. Some Androids found eezo tech unreliable, and too convenient.

They did a few research on the Mass Effect technology and the Protheans, and discovered it to be very odd. Somewhat and how, they went extinct 50000 years ago, leaving only ruins behind. However, the only thing that were not in ruins were the Citadel and the Mass Relays. If the Prothean really fell, why those objects remained intact and not in pieces like the Prothean buildings on various planets and digging sites?

In addition, there was little evidence of how they disappeared too. They can't just have disappeared. So far, there were no signs of any Prothean remains. Not even a single fossil were found. Dinosaurs, a primal species who went extinct way before the Protheans, were still found as fossils.

When the data were given to the Geth, they agreed to the discussion. Despite of them not leaving their space, they still spied on the organics three centuries straight. They had tracked various excavations of Prothean ruins. One of them would be of Dr. Liara T'soni, age 105, on the planet Therum. Her theory seemed to follow their findings. Protheans, and the spacefaring species before them, mysteriously disappeared without a trace, in every 50000 years, and with only the Citadel and Mass Relays remained followed their disappearance.

And when Nazara came to visit the Geth on Rannoch, the date was close to 50000 years since the Prothean extinction. The cycle was about to begin.

A consensus was reached. The Geth and the Androids believed that the Old Machines were responsible. They built the Citadel and the Mass Relays, and left them for the organics to find, unknowingly signing their death sentences.

This was why the two synthetic races will fight the Old Machines. Despite the well known hostilities, they still wanted to save their Creators from the trap set by the Old Machines.

Once Connor and John done arming, they walked to an airlock. "Shepard" Connor started. "We are going to get planetside. We are going to rendezvous with our Geth scout. He had been spying on the excavation, and he believed Nazara wanted Saren to extract its data, and destroy it. Our mission is to secure the beacon. Since it won't allow synthetics to access it, the only way we will know what Nazara wanted to destroy is if an organic interact with it."

"Understood" Shepard nodded, voice stern, cold, and emotionless. Like a machine.

An announcement came from Jetflare. "Ground team, be advised. Our surveillance just detected an Alliance vessel within the orbit. They had deployed two teams on the area of operation. One Turian, and three Alliance soldiers are on site."

"Thank you for the update" Shepard replied.

"Proceed with caution, Connor-RK800, Shepard-GA100" Jetflare added. "Intel indicates more Human signatures on site. They are either civilians or the colonial defense forces on Eden Prime. Good luck"

* * *

 **Eden Prime, Normandy's Drop Point 2**

According to the rumors, Eden Prime was calm and serene, with greenish environment and blue sky.

It wasn't like that today. Jane, Kaiden, and Jenkins was looking at a blood red sky and burning settlements. A fucking warzone.

They began making their way to the beacon quickly. But their casualty came as soon as it happened. In his recklessness, Jenkins charged into the open, and was quickly mowed down by a machine gun.

Once the team cleared the site, Kaiden checked for pulse. "Bastards ripped through his shield. Never stood a chance"

Jane nodded. If they had time, they would give him a funeral for sure. For now, the beacon was priority

* * *

 **Eden Prime, Unknown Area**

Legion watched a squad of Human soldiers getting shot up. He didn't shoot. Firing a shot can alert all hostiles of his presence, Alliance and mercenaries alike. He kept looking at the squad running away from gunfire.

As they ran, their brethren fell. The one that ran the furthest kept on running. A female, in white and pink Phoenix armor, sprinted for her life as a squad of mercenaries chased after her.

Legion did some researches on Aria T'Loak and her band of mercenaries. These mercs did not belong to Blue Sun, Eclipse, or Blood Pack. These were a random bunch, with shady profiles: convicts, murderers, psychopaths, etc. It was unknown how Saren managed to convince them to join his cause, but clearly, he did convinced them to come.

It could've been the Geth. It could've been them if they chose to follow Saren and Nazara. But they did not. They chose not to.

Then he heard a rustle from behind. Legion turned, gun pointing at the noise, and then lowered it.

Then, John and Connor walked into his vision. "What's the situation?" asked John.

"The beacon is located at the train station." Legion explained. "However, I've detected explosive signature at the site. It is to believe that Saren planned to destroy the site as a cover up so this attack would look similar to a pirate raid"

"What about our guests?" Connor asked.

"Nihlus-Spectre landed alone in one site, while three Alliance soldiers landed in the other site." Legion informed "However, one Alliance soldier had been killed in action. They are heading to the excavation site as we speak"

"Good" John replied "Let's get to the train station and secure the site."


	7. CANCELLED

**If you are seeing this, then that means this story had comes to its end. I've truly ran out of fuel, ideas, and motivations to continue the story.**

 **Feel free to adopt it. Just PM me if you want to.**

 **NamThunder signing out.**


End file.
